Un réveil bien bruyant
by mykomi
Summary: — Derek ! Non, mais il va baisser d'un ton, oui ? Il est encore tôt. Isaac vient de se lever et il a beau être adorable, il peut vite s'énerver tant qu'il n'a pas bu son café. Deuxième OS de la série Sterek Revelation. On change de narrateur, mais c'est toujours Scott qui découvre! ATTENTION: Spoiler S3


Hello petits wolfies!

Et voici un autre OS, je le posterai dans la semaine à la suite de la série "Sterek Revelation" dont il est issu.

Comme le premier, je suis moyennement convaincue par ma fin, mais bon. Là encore ça vient d'un délire.

Disclaimer: Malheureusement, quoi que je fasse, les personnage et la storyline ne sont toujours pas à moi!

Merci pour les reviews sur l'OS précédent, je ferai un chapitre de remerciement incessamment sous peu.

Bonne lecture mes louloups!

* * *

« Derek ! »

Voilà Scott ! Et il est vraisemblablement en colère. Qu'est-ce que Derek a fait cette fois-ci ?

« Derek ! »

Non, mais il va baisser d'un ton, oui ? Il est encore tôt. Isaac vient de se lever et il a beau être adorable, il peut vite s'énerver tant qu'il n'a pas bu son café. Par chance, Cleya et Aaron, un couple qui fait partie de la meute de Derek, ne sont pas là ce matin. La rousse plantureuse possède des griffes acérées qu'elle aurait eu un malin plaisir à planter dans la gorge de Scott pour le faire taire. En tant que loup-garou, Aaron guérit vite. Heureusement parce que je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il a bien conscience qu'elle aussi est un loup pendant leurs ébats. J'ai déjà vu Cleya redescendre avant lui et aller déposer en T-shirt en lambeaux et taché de sang à la poubelle.

Isaac se moque souvent d'eux par rapport à ça. Il ne cesse de faire remarquer que si Derek n'avait pas un compte en banque bien rempli, Aaron serait obligé d'aller au lycée à poil à force. Il faut dire que derrière ses airs de Bad Boy mal léché, Derek est un véritable bourreau de travail. Cascadeur de renom, même si c'est sous un nom d'emprunt, il est autant demandé pour ses talents de conduite que pour ses talents au combat. Il fait aussi des essais sur circuits pour les grandes marques automobiles et travaille comme journaliste dans le même domaine. Du coup la meute vit assez bien, d'autant plus que chacun essaye d'y apporter sa pierre en ramenant un peu d'argent par des jobs étudiants.

« Derek ! Il faut que je te parle ! »

C'est dingue, il fait tellement de boucan que je ne m'entends même plus penser. N'est-il pas conscient qu'il n'a nullement besoin de crier pour que Derek l'entende ? C'est un loup-garou ! Il entend quelqu'un qui parle à voix basse à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, alors pas la peine de hausser la voix !

J'hésite à aller lui dire moi-même de la fermer, mais Isaac me devance. Je l'entends traîner de la patte en direction de la cuisine.

« Scott, sérieux baisse d'un ton, il n'est même pas huit heure et c'est le week end. »

« Je me fiche que ce soit le week-end ! Comment peux-tu laisser faire ça ?! »

« Aah, tu me fatigues…Si tu le réveilles, je te préviens, je ne te viendrais pas en soutien pour gérer Derek. Tu te démerdes ! »

Voilà…maintenant, Isaac est de mauvais poil ! Scott sérieux tu abuses. Je soupire en préparant la tasse de café caramel d'Isaac. Il entre dans la cuisine, laissant Scott dans le hall, et vient m'enlacer et poser son museau sur mon épaule.

« Bien dormi ?

Pas assez, me répond-t-il.

Ça, ce n'est pas à cause de Scott.

Je sais. L'entraînement de Derek va être costaud aujourd'hui. Mais je me serais bien passé d'autant de boucan au réveil.

J'espère qu'il ne mettra pas Derek de trop mauvais poil. Je veux te récupérer entier ! »

Il me sourit. Son sourire est vraiment trop craquant. Comment aurais-je pu résister à ce sourire ? Qui le pourrait d'ailleurs ? Je suis content qu'il soit resté le bêta de Derek. C'est très égoïste, je sais, mais comme ça, je peux le voir assez souvent, plus que s'il s'était soumis à Scott. Je repense encore à la première fois où il est venu à l'université pour me faire la surprise. C'est même Derek qui avait eu l'idée. C'était l'un des meilleurs week-ends de ma vie.

« A quoi penses-tu ? me demande-t-il.

A la première fois où vous êtes venu à l'université.

Et c'est ce souvenir qui te tire un si beau sourire ?

Oui. Ca et le fait que tu ais choisi de rester avec Derek.

Comment ça ?

Tu aurais aussi bien pu te soumettre à Scott, choisir sa meute.

J'étais proche de Scott comme un frère…je le serais toujours s'il n'avait pas commencé à monter sa meute. Je pense que je le suis toujours un peu en fait. Mais malgré tout je sentais un lien avec Derek. A l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais pour lui. Et Scott, contrairement à Derek, ne bridait pas ses sentiments.

Tu y a pensé.

A rejoindre la meute de Scott ? Oui. Et puis j'ai vu ce que j'attendais de voir depuis très longtemps chez Derek.

Quoi donc ?

La peur de me perdre…de nous perdre. Je croyais qu'il ne tenait pas à nous, que nous n'étions que des soldats. Mais quand j'ai vu la peur de le perdre lui dans ses yeux, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas insensible contrairement à ce qu'il essaye de faire croire. J'ai aussi cru que ce n'était que pour lui, mais ça aussi, j'ai compris que c'était faux. Derek s'est toujours inquiété, pour chacun d'entre nous, c'est juste qu'il s'empêcher de le montrer…ou peut-être qu'il ne savait pas comment faire.

Décidément l'intervention de la louve a fait des miracles, dis-je en riant.

Fais gaffe. Ne l'appelle pas comme ça en sa présence, ça l'horripile.

Ne me dit pas que tu crains sa colère.

Bien plus que celle de Derek en vérité. »

Je ris à nouveau, mais ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça en vérité. Derek n'est plus le seul à nous diriger maintenant…il n'est plus seul tout cours en fait. Et, j'ai beau ne pas me transformer la nuit, je fais tout de même partie de cette meute. Je peux le sentir. Ils m'ont tous adopté. Même Derek.

Je continue de préparer le petit-déjeuner, amenant quelques tartines grillées à table, et je vois alors Isaac lever le museau de son café. L'instant d'après, le grincement de la porte d'entrée est déjà étouffé par le bruit sourd du corps de Scott rencontrant le mur du hall.

« Non, mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?

Comme Stiles doit la fermer en obéissant à chacun de tes ordres ? Désolé, mais, moi, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je ne suis plus un bêta Derek, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ? Et puis, on ne risque pas de l'oublier que c'est un alpha maintenant. Il n'a même pas conscience du nombre de meute, cherchant à faire tomber le « vrai alpha », on a repoussé sans même qu'il soit au courant de leur existence.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça aussi que je suis resté avec Derek, souffle Isaac. Scott n'a pas conscience de tout ce qui l'entoure, pas tout le temps. »

Je ne sais pas s'il fait seulement référence aux meutes ennemies mais je comprends bien son choix. Dès qu'Allison est dans les parages, Scott devient un vrai crétin. Cela dit, elle n'est pas mieux. Pour elle Scott est un gentil loup-garou, mais les autres peuvent tous aller crever dans une prairie fleurie d'aconit. Le pire c'est qu'elle a essayé de séduire Isaac cette garce ! Soit disant qu'elle était perdue. Ouais bah elle est souvent perdue je trouve. Et dans ses moments de perdition, soit elle essaye de tuer l'homme que j'aime, soit elle essaye de se le taper. Alors forcément, plus on est loin d'elle, mieux je me porte !

Et Scott se remet à crier. Derek est juste à côté de lui, mais il continue à crier.

« Tu te sers de lui, comme tu te sers de tout le monde, Derek ! Et je refuse de te laisser faire ça ! Stiles est un type génial ! Ce n'est pas ton bêta. Il est humain et fragile. Tu dois le laisser vivre sa vie désormais ! Tu dois le tenir éloigner de toute ces conneries ! T'as pas le droit de l'utiliser comme tu le fais ! Il a des émotions et toi tu les ignore. Ce n'est pas un simple moteur de recherche que tu peux utiliser quand tu veux. Ce n'est pas un robot invincible ! Alors, laisse le tranquille et ne l'approche plus jamais !

Ca y est, tu as fini ?, demande Derek d'une voix lassée.

J'ai encore plein d'argument si t'as pas compris ! Laisse-le partir. Maintenant !

J'ai compris ce que t'allais me dire rien qu'en t'entendant inspirer pour parler, abruti.

Où est-il ? Laisse-le partir !

Il…et merde… Suis-moi…»

Derek soupire et semble relâcher Scott. L'instant d'après ils entrent dans la cuisine. Un regard me suffit pour que je me remette au fourneau. Je profite du silence de Scott instauré par la surprise de me voir ici.

« Un thé fort ou un chocolat chaud ? demandé-je

Un thé doux plutôt. Vu l'heure, il ne parviendra jamais à s'endormir avant de partir. Mais il faut qu'il reste calme.

Fais lui quelques pancakes au sirop d'érable. Même à moitié endormi, il a toujours faim, ajoute Isaac.

Derek, où est Stiles ?! demande Scott, toujours énervé.

Allison a rompu ou quoi ? demande Isaac, agacé.

Quoi ? Non, je...

Elle est partie en France pour un camp de tir à l'arc », marmonne la petite voix d'un Stiles encore endormi.

La porte de la cuisine se referme doucement derrière lui et il s'approche d'un pas traînant et fatigué.

« Stiles ! Tu vas bien ? Non, mais sérieux Derek ! Regarde le, il est complètement exté…nu…é. »

Enfin il la ferme ! Alléluia ! En même temps, il y a de quoi. Stiles vient jute de plonger dans les bras de Derek.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Scott.

Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis fatigué. 'me sers de ses pec' comme d'un coussin, répond mollement Stiles, la voix étouffée par le T-shirt de notre alpha.

C'est confortable ? demandé-je, amusé par la réaction de Scott.

T'as pas idée mon petit Danny ! T'as pas idée…. »

Isaac n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre, encore que c'est plutôt lui qui se sert de moi comme oreiller. Scott reste muet comme une carpe tandis que je dépose un bol de chocolat chaud épais et une assiette de pancakes recouverts de sirop d'érable sur la table. Derek écarte Stiles de lui et l'incite à s'asseoir, avant de s'installer à ses côtés tandis que moi-même, je m'assois près d'Isaac. Scott, lui, reste debout, la bouche ouverte, l'air, soyons honnête, complètement débile.

« Scott, assis-toi…conseille Derek.

Non, je ne vais pas m'assoir, Derek. Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Tu te rends compte de son état ? De comment il doit se sentir aujourd'hui ?» s'énerve-t-il en s'approchant de Derek, l'air menaçant.

Isaac réagit au quart de tour et se lève. Personne ne touche à notre alpha. Même si je ne suis qu'un humain, Derek est mon alpha, et tout comme Isaac, je suis prêt à me mettre en Scott et Derek s'il le faut. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste le fait qu'il m'ait accepté et considéré comme partie intégrante de la meute dès le début, ou si c'est une sorte de lien établi parce que je suis le compagnon d'Isaac, mais, même humain, je sens ce besoin de tout faire pour le protéger. Même si en vérité, le plus souvent, c'est lui qui nous protège d'ailleurs. Bref, je suis sur le qui-vive et Isaac est déjà levé et il grogne. Scott le regarde, surpris et grogne instinctivement sur Isaac. Je me lève aussitôt en serrant les poings et Derek laisse rougeoyer ses iris en grognant à son tour envers Scott. Nul ne touchera à quelqu'un de la meute sans en payer les conséquences.

« Calmez-vous. »

Stiles a parlé. Sa voix, bien que toujours endormie, est exceptionnellement calme et posée. Pour lui qui a tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête en laissant sa voix faire des hauts et des bas en fonction des mots expulsés par ses lèvres, parler avec une voix aussi posée peut paraître étrange. Mais nous avons l'habitude. Il a toujours cette voix quand il nous donne un ordre. Et comme toujours, nous nous exécutons sans rechigner. Tous autant que nous sommes.

Nous nous penchons sur nos bols et reprenons le petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce que…

Toi aussi Scott. Calme-toi et assis-toi. »

Scott ne l'a sans doute jamais entendu comme ça, alors il s'exécute lui aussi.

« Arrêt un peu de flipper tu veux ? demande Stiles en engloutissant ses pancakes. Je suis fatigué, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas de leur faute. Tu sais très bien que je dors très mal quand l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère approche.

Oui, c'est pour ça…

Que tu es venu, je sais. Nous irons ensemble au cimetière. Comme tous les ans, à l'heure de sa mort. Et j'y retournerai, à midi, son heure préférée, avec mon père, comme tous les ans. Je n'avais pas oublié. Derek non plus d'ailleurs, mais il espérait me voir dormir avant que je te rejoigne.

Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi dormir ici ?

Tu croyais qu'on allait le laisser seul ? » demande Isaac.

Scott relève les yeux du visage de Stiles et regarde Isaac, puis moi, puis Stiles et de nouveau moi, puis Isaac et finalement Derek. Il semble avoir enfin compris.

Stiles termine son thé et remonte pour se changer, laissant Scott avec moi tandis que Derek et Isaac vont s'occuper d'entreposer le gibier chassé le matin même, pendant le cours repos de Stiles.

Scott me regarde longuement et je finis par lâcher un soupir.

« Quoi ?

Merci…

De ?

Si tu n'étais pas là pour soutenir Stiles à l'université, je ne sais pas ce qu'il deviendrait. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il est quelqu'un de génial. Et félicitation pour Isaac et toi. Je ne savais pas…

Ça s'est fait tout seul après la mort d'Ethan. Il passait souvent me voir pour savoir si j'allais bien.

Et du coup, grâce à toi, Stiles est protégé par toute la meute.

Grâce à moi ?

Oui, c'est ton ami, donc Isaac le protège, donc Derek le protège. J'ai beau me prendre souvent la tête avec Derek, je sais qu'il prend soin des gens de sa meute. Je croyais que Stiles était entièrement extérieur. Et comme en plus c'est mon meilleur ami, j'avais peur que Derek l'utilise plus que de raison pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'est pour ça que dès que j'ai s qu'il était là, je suis venu. Mais comme Stiles est ton ami, Derek ne lui fera pas de mal…Ca me rassure. »

Donc en fait, il n'a rien compris. Ce type est vraiment à l'ouest des fois. Ahh ! Il est exaspérant ! Enfin bref. Après une trentaine de minutes, nous sommes tous prêts et nous allons au cimetière. Derek, Isaac et moi, restons à la voiture. Ce moment–là est un moment de partage entre Stiles et Scott seuls. Ils ne parlent pas, ou très peu. Ils sont juste là, l'un pour l'autre. Scott fera un bon alpha. Il veut le bien de ses proches, et il sait être à l'écoute dans les moments les plus cruciaux, mais il est encore trop jeune, trop peu expérimenté. S'il n'y avait pas Allison…

Je les regarde se lever et revenir vers nous. Rien n'a vraiment été dit entre eux, mais ce moment à effacer les non-dits, les conflits et ils reviennent en se tenant par l'épaule. Des amis, des frères. C'est ce qu'ils ont toujours été et c'est ce qu'ils seront toujours.

Comme si le cimetière avait scellé leur voix, ils ne se remettent à parler qu'une fois le portail passé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Allison ?demande Stiles.

Rien, j…

Scotty, je te connais. Quand Isaac t'as demandé si elle avait rompu, j'ai senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Je suis aveugle…

Pas que je sache, non.

Non, je veux dire, quand je suis avec elle.

Ah, oui. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau ça.

Elle a tendance à toujours me rappeler que nous sommes des dangers. Ma meute ne l'aime pas. Et moi…Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire.

En même temps, elle a menacé Caleb a plusieurs reprises et elle regarde toujours Lexy et Gaby avec un œil mauvais.

Elle est un peu jalouse…

Scott, elles sont gays. Le sexe masculin les horripile.

Je sais…

Et toi, et bien j'ai l'impression que ton cœur a trouvé la pantoufle de verre qui lui est destiné.

Hein ?

Scott, c'est à toi de décidé, mais si je peux te parler franchement…Allison a débloqué…

Gérard…

Elle est assez grande et a vécu assez de choses pour savoir qu'elle ne devrait pas se laisser influencer par Gérard…Je crois, que c'est juste…elle…Désolé mon pote.

Mouais…T'es pas le seul à me le dire. Et encore, toi tu es gentil.

Cora ?

Comment tu…

Sais ? Je la vois assez souvent, et comme elle ne se voit pas parler de ça avec Derek, elle parle avec moi. C'est une fille bien. Et puis elle vient d'arriver et vu l'air paniqué qu'elle affiche, je devine que c'est elle qui t'as dit que j'étais chez Derek. »

Cora se rapproche en joignant les mains pour se faire pardonner, mais d'un signe de tête Stiles la rassure. Je regarde Derek, mais il n'en veut pas à sa sœur. Au contraire, il est assez content. Il estime beaucoup Scott en réalité. Il sait qu'il pourra devenir un bon alpha et qu'il protégera sa sœur comme il se doit. Stiles offre une étreinte à Scott avant de s'approcher de nous mais Scott l'arrête.

« Viens.

Mmh ?

Entre dans la meute. En tant qu'humain, mais viens. Ils ont besoin de toi et moi aussi.

Scott, je fais déjà partie d'une meute, livre Stiles comme une évidence en s'approchant enfin de nous.

Par l'intermédiaire de Danny, sans vouloir vos vexer, tous, je pense avant tous à ta protection. Ma meute sera plus dédié à te protéger et à t'intégrer vu que tu arrives en tant que meilleur ami de l'alpha…en tant que frère. Tu e seras pas autant protéger en étant l'ami du compagnon d'un des membres…N'ai-je pas raison Derek ? »

Isaac et moi esquissons un sourire, et Derek hausse un sourcil.

« Si, mais le compagnon de l'alpha est sans doute le membre le plus protégé de toute la meute.

Plus que l'alpha lui-même, confirme Isaac.

Euh, je ne peux pas, dit-il en regardant soudainement Cora avant de regarder à nouveau Derek. Un compagnon ne se choisit pas. C'est même toi qui me l'a dit pour me mettre en garde par rapport à Allison, dit Scott à Derek.

Ah…Scotty, je t'adore mon vieux, mais t'es toujours aussi lent à la détente ! » s'exclame Stiles en se blottissant contre Derek qui lui embrasse la tempe.

Scott semble complètement figé. Et il a vraiment l'air d'un idiot d'ailleurs. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil, a la bouche entrouverte et le regard bloqué sur les lèvres de Derek qui viennent de toucher la peau si fragile de Stiles.

« Tu crois qu'il est en train de faire une attaque ? demandé-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Au moins, le cimetière n'est pas loin, répond Isaac.

Isaac ! » s'insurge Cora qui essaye de réveiller Scott de sa léthargie éveillée à coup de petites claques.

* * *

Voilà...désolée, la fin n'est pas op, mais j'espère que le délire vous a plu. Vous avez compris tout de suite que c'était Dany boy?

Bref, laissez moi une petite review, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez et puis si vous avez des défis à me lancer, je suis preneuse!

xoxo wolfies

Myko


End file.
